Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {-2} \\ {3} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4}\times{-1} & {-4}\times{0} & {-4}\times{-2} \\ {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{1} & {-4}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {8} \\ {-12} & {-4} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$